Her Loyal White Knight
by Ambernot
Summary: Ladybug is suprised when she finds that her partner has been akumatized. She is even more suprised to find that Chat Blanc seems obessed with her civilian counterpart. Can she really fight her friend and keep her identity at the same time? Can an akuma actually have a heart? Chat Blanc fic!
1. Chapter 1

(I have been planning this fic for months. I adore Chat Blanc. Please review and thanks to my amazing editor for helping)

Marinette sat on the beach towel on the beach. She admired the beautiful scenery around her. The sand was golden and fine, the blue water sparkled in the sunlight, and the sound of the waves relaxed her. She watched as shooting stars flew across the sky. Little ladybugs floated around her. As gorgeous sight as it was, it was nothing compared to the boy sitting next to her. Adrien Agreste smiled at her. The sun was nothing compared to his golden hair and the sparking water was dull compared to the sparkle in his eyes. She looked down and admired his perfect abs. She froze as he lifted up her chin to return her gaze to his eyes.

"Marinette?" He said softly.

"Yes, Adrien?" She replied in a dazed voice.

He slowly brought his face to her neck, peppering it with kisses. She melted into a pile of goo as he gently sucked on a the spot where her neck met her shoulder. She let out a soft moan as her body ached with desire. Everything was perfect.

Marinette's eyes snapped open at the sound of someone landing on her roof. Sadly, she was not on a beach; she groaned. She was in her bed with her kwami sleeping peacefully tangled in her hair. She closed her eyes again, having a feeling who was on the roof. The stupid cat better just be passing by. She was not finished with Adrien yet.

She tired tired desperately to put herself back on the beach, and she could almost feel the warm sun before a loud knocking at her trapdoor dragged her back to reality. Tiki groaned and tangled deeper into her hair. Once the Kwami fell asleep, she would be grumpy until sunup. The knocking continued, and it grew louder with every second. Marinette growled and gently untangled Tiki from her hair and placed her on the pillow besides her. She climbed out of bed and over to the trap door.

Chat visiting her was not uncommon, especially in the past few months. He started showing up after the Evilillistrator incident. She had a feeling that he only came around at first to be fed, but she never really minded. After that he started hanging around. They would watch movies, she listen to him obsess over anime as she worked on designs, and he even once helped her with homework. It got to the point where he come over at least twice a week. But, he never came over this late, and he defiantly never woke her up before.

She opened it. "You better have a reason for coming over this late..." She growled.

She paused when she saw the silhouette of Chat Noir, but with bright purple eyes.

"Hello, Purrrincess." He said. "May I come in?"

She was unsure how to react, but he hopped in before she could do anything about it. Yet, the thing that landed in her room was not her partner. He had a pitch white version of Chat Noir's costume. His bright purple eyes contrasted with his extremely pale skin. His hair was wilder then normal, as if a rake was taken through it. But the scariest part was the mad grin across his lips.

She stepped back. "Who are you?"


	2. Chapter 2

(Here is Chat's POV. It will change each chapter)

Chat Blanc pouted at his Princess's comment. Why did his Princess not recognize him? He surly was handsome as ever- even more handsome, in his opinion. He though looked rather dashing in white. Oh, wait, perhaps that was it. She did not recognize him in his new suit.

He chuckled and got down on one knee. He took her hand and kissed it gently. "Don't you recognize your loyal white knight?" He asked.

Her eyes widened in shock and she pulled away her hand. "Chat Noir?" She asked, looking slightly confused.

He frowned, sudden anger overwhelming him like a tidal wave. That was not his name, not anymore. He hated who he used to be. He was not to be called by the stupid name Pretty Boy took on.

"No." He spit "My name is Chat Blanc now." His anger disappeared as soon as it came. He could never stay mad at his Princess. What kind of knight would he be if he did? Besides, it wasn't like she knew better. She needed to be corrected. She would learn to love the new him, the better him.

"Do you like it?" He grinned at her and spun around to show off his new costume. He liked the new color white. He was now pure. While his old mask used to give him a bit of freedom, it was only temporary. Not to mention it shrouded him in so many secrets. White had no reason to hide. Now he had unlimited freedom with no secrets. Now he could have whatever he wanted. He could have her. It did not cost much. All he had to do was give Hawkmoth what he wanted.

Once he finished showing off, he noticed tears forming in the corner of her eyes. How could she be sad? There was no reason, she should have been happy for him. He was free. Soon, both of them would be free.

"You have been akumatized…" She whispered as she stepped away from him.

"Hey." He said softly as he put his hand to her cheek. She pulled away before he could make contact with her. He frowned. "Don't be upset. I don't like it when you are upset. You are so much prettier when you are happy. You deserve to be happy." She was the prettiest thing he knew, a frown should never come across her perfect features.

She looked at him with sad eyes. "What happened?" She asked in a soft tone.

"What are you talking about?" He responded as he tilted his head to the side. His bright purple eyes bared into hers.

"Why were you akumatized?" She questioned. "What happened? Did someone hurt you? Chat, tell me!"

"I…" He paused as he tried to recall.

He remembered waking up this morning and going to school. He fought an akuma with Ladybug, but it was easy. It took less than twenty minutes and he was back in time for lunch. He went home… and the rest was a blurry. He knew he was angry at one point, he must have been. He must have been furious enough to let himself get akumatized.

"I don't know." He admitted, "I really don't. Hawkbutt must've taken my memories." He giggled, "Or I might have just lost my marbles. That is always an option."

It hurt his head to think about it. He much rather think about his princess. She is the only thing good in this miserable city. The only think in this miserable world.

"This is not a laughing matter!" She protested

He rolled his eyes and picked her up bridal style. His arms wrapped under her legs and around her waist. He sat her on her desk and stood in-between her legs. He grabbed her hips.

"Why are you so grumpy?" He asked as he clicked his tongue. "You are a grumpy little Princess. You are so adorable when you wrinkle your brow like that!"

"Stop trying to change-" He interrupted her by pressing his lips to hers.

Well, he tried to kiss her. She instantly pulled away and glared at him. After she did so, he let out a sigh of frustration. He imagined their first kiss lasting much longer, and being much more passionate. He resisted the urge to kiss her again. No, he just needed to wait. They'd have plenty of time to play out his fantasies later.

"Chat, What the hell was that?" She snapped at him as she pushed him away.

He grinned at her. "It was a knight giving a kiss to his princess. It was true love's kiss!"

Her brow wrinkled even more and she glared at him. If he had not known any better, he almost think that she was angry. Luckily, he was smarter then that. She loved him as much as he loved her. After he gave Hawkbutt what he wanted, they were both going to ditch this sad excuse of a city.


	3. Chapter 3

Marinette looked at the Akumatized version of her partner. He reminded her of the evil Illistor. He seemed calm enough for a Akuma, but his eyes were wild. He looked as if he was ready to snap any moment. Plus he tried to kiss her, which was odd.

Anyway, she needed to find a way to get rid of Chat long enough to transform. She quickly glanced at the bed, where Tiki waas probably still asleep. She loved her kwami to death, but she was a heavy sleeper.

She forced a yawn. "Well, it is really late. I do have school in a few hours and I can't afford to be late again."

His eyes darkened. "Don't go to bed!" He protested. "I came all the way here to spend the time with my Princess."

She gasped as he picked her up again and carried her to her small chaise. He dropped her down and kissed her cheek. "You do not want to disappoint me, do you?" His eyes widened and he looked at her with a pouty look on his face. Dammit, he still could give her the kitten eyes even while akumatized.

"I guess we could watch a movie." She suggested.

…...

Two hours later she was pinned underneath a large overgrown cat while the credits of her favorite movie. His arms were wrapped around her waist and his head was on her lap. He purred loudly as she tangled her fingers in his unkempt hair. This was ridiculous. She wanted to move, but was terrified that she would wake him. While she was sure he was not violent at the second, the madness in his eyes scares him.

Tiki warned her how dangerous it would be if Hawkmoth somehow managed to akumatize one of them. It would be epically bad if they were transformed at the moment. She had been warned that it could have disastrous.

"Pssst. Tiki!" She whispered. She froze when the cat on her lap started to stirr. She shut up and prayed that he stayed asleep. Sadly, so did Tiki. It looked like she was stuck here foe awhile.

She took notice at his costume. Nothing seemed to be seem out of place. His entire costume was white, including a silver bell around his neck. She gently touched it to admire it when his eyes snapped open.

Within moments she was pinned a faint the chaise with his hand around her throat. She was so shocked that it taken her several seconds to recognize what happened. Or the fact that she could not breath. He hissed at her and revealed his fangs.

"Chat?" She choked out. "Please."

He blinked and pulled away. A sappy smile crossed his lips, he acted as if nothing happened. The mad look in his eyes never left though. He seemed content until his gaze landed on her neck. She tensed as she wondered what he do next.

"Princess?" He growled. "What happened to your neck? What happened to you? Who hurt you?"

"What?" She gasped.

He grabbed her chin as he inspected her neck. He did not lie. He really did not remember hurting her. Which in one way, scared her more then the fact that he hurt her.

He pulled away and gently kissed her on the lips before he pulled away. "I love you Princess. You can tell me what happened."

A butterfly appeared around his face. "No." Chat said. "Not yet. I still want to spend time with my princess. I love her."

He was silent for a second, as he listened to Hawkmoth. Marinette bit her tongue. She was almost grateful for Hawkmoth. Now she would not have to respond to him.

"Fine!" Chat hissed and the butterfly disappeared. He looked at her. "Sorry My Love. I have to give Hawkmoth his jewelry fetish."

"You are going to fight Ladybug?" She asked after she finally managed to catch her breath. "I thought you were partners."

He shrugged. "I don't want too, but I have no choice. I am free now. I won't let Ladybug take it away." He laughed when he saw her face. "Relax, Ladybug my friend. I won't kill her. After her earrings are gone, Hawkmoth will leave her alone. In one way I am helping her."

He bowed to her one last time before climbing through the trap door.


	4. Chapter 4

**(Very short chapter, but yall get to see how Chat Blanc came to be.)**

"Father?"

Gabriel looked up from his tablet. He was annoyed at his son's sudden appearance. He was far too busy to deal with Adrien at the moment. Between his fashion designs and Hawkmoth, he did not exactly have time for him. He knew he was not the best father, but Adrien would forgive him when he brought his mother back.

"Yes?" He asked irritably.

"I need some advice. Girl advice."

His frown deepend. "You are supposed to be focusing on your education. Not girls."

Adrien ignored his comment. "Her name is Marinette. I was wondering if I could invite her over for dinner. She is really smart and kind. She even won one of your fashion contests-"

"You will start homeschooling again tomorrow." Gabriel interrupted.

Adrien froze. "What?"

"We agreed you were to focus on your studies. It seems you are too distracted. And on a girl for heaven sakes."

"Father, please." He begged

"I will not hear it." He replied as he looked down at his tablet. "Go practice your Chinese."

Adrien stormed off and Gabriel smiled slightly. This was what he was waiting for. He could sense his sons anger. He been trying for weeks to get him angry enough. He stood up only to have Natitle force him back in his desk.

"You promised!" She snapped "You promised you would never try to akumatized him."

"It is not your place." Gabriel snapped at her. "Besides, he might be the one to finally get an miraculous."

"He is your son!"

He ignored her as he went to his lair. He picked up the miraculous and once again put it on. Noroo attempted to protest, but he quickly shit the moth up. He transform3d and sent an Akuma to find Adrien.

He watched through the Akuma's eyes and ears. He went through the walls of the mansion and into Adrien's room. To his surprise, there was a cat kwami in his room. His son was Chat Noir!

Now that he thought of it, it made a lot of sense. His son disappeared too many times. He was a fool not to have tried it before.

"Calm down." The kwami said. "You are going to attract an akuma."

"I have to get out of here." He said. "Claws out."

He sent the akuma forward. His son stumbled back once he caught sight of the butterfly. Luckily, his fear only attracted the akuma more. The akuma landed on his bell.

"Get out of my head!" Chat screamed.

"Chat Blanc, you want nothing but freedom. I can give that to you." He said.

"No!" He protested.

"Not even for Marinette?" He asked.

Suddenly there was a bright flash as the akuma and the miraculous bounded. Even Hawkmoth was temporarily blinded. When the light cleared, an akumatized version of his son stood.

"Alright, Hawkbutt. Let's make a deal."

"Excuse me?" He asked. Since when did akumas yell back to him. His son seemed to be rebellious as ever.

"I am not going to be a mindless slave. I will get you what you want and you will release the mental grip you have on me. I get to keep the akuma when this is all done.

"I am giving you this power. Don't you dare sass me."

"Fine. Take the akuma. I still have one more miraculous than you ever will. Besides, I know Ladybugs fighting style better than anyone. I actually have a chance in a one on one fight."

Hawk Moth hought for a moment. His son was strong, it was most likely the Miraculous that was giving him the strength to resist him. He could get the miraculous and then release his son from the grasp of the akuma. Adrien would remember none of it.

"Done."

"First, I wanna see my Princess first."


End file.
